Love is Hidden in High Places
by Kipperson
Summary: "What are you going to do, knock on his fucking door and say ' I'm your dead husband, nice to see you? '" He's beautiful isn't he," a rare smile graced his face "Go out there again and I will personally kill you Sasuke! " The love life of assassins... Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Sasunaru Gaalee More will be added as time passes, but these will be the main ones!

"Hikaru, come here! It's time to take a bath!"  
Dark Brown, nearly black eyes stared at the scene before him. A blond gave a small chuckle as a toddler of maybe three years came quickly waddling into the bathroom. "Papah, I don' wanna take a bawth!" The child was short , with plump baby legs and arms. His eyes were large and black, practically filled with curiosity and innocence. On his head though, was a large tuft of blond hair. He glared at his Papa as he smiled and picked him up. "You have to bathe or else you'll be Mr. Stinky pants! And you know the story of Mr. Stinky pants don't you? "Large black eyes narrowed, "Buh you shaid I smehll like pretty ahngels!" The blond laughed loudly, having taken off the boys shirt and pants. "You do smell like Angels... When you bathe. " The blond took off the childs pamper before turning on the water for the bath. Waving his hands in the water to test the temperature, the blond turned the water off and started to strip himself.

The owner of the black eyes let out a small hum of approval as he watched the blond strip. "Naruto." The deep voice whispered out into the air. Naruto took off his shirt quickly, showing his lithe tan body to the onlooker. Slowly, almost teasingly, he stripped of his pants. Growling, the man wondered vaguely if the blond knew he was being watched.

The blond picked up the baby, chuckling as the baby growled at the water, before slipping into it. "Come on Hikaru, you have to take a bath. Look, it's warm water! Even is enjoying it! " a rubber dog gently floated in the water as Hikaru 'humphed'. "Come on love, you have to take a bath." Naruto had now used his stern voice, nis eyes narrowed with little amusement. The child whined but nevertheless started to play in the water as Naruto cleaned him and himself off.

XLove is Hidden in High PlacesX

Doctors note: Kippy is back,and here to apologetically say she is sorry. I have to say,I've been busy. I've signed up for something called people to people and am getting another job. I currently clean a church but soon I will be doing more! Also, I have been trying to bring up grades and get a license. *I'm sorry for those who do not care for this info, just skip it* But I thought I should write more. Of course... I haven't finished the other three or four stories I have posted but nevertheless, I will finish them! I hope you enjoy this story though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Sasunaru Gaalee Kakairu More will be added as time passes, but these will be the main ones!

*Do you think I should make this mpreg? I do not know...*

The sound of crunching snow echoed through the eerie graveyard. A man, bundled up tightly in a green squirrel scarf and a red puffy jacket and hat, stopped at one of the graves. The headstone was covered in snow, the name of the person covered. Crouching down, the man gently wiped the snow off of the headstone with a green mittened hand. He smiled a little as he saw the name engraved in dark black letters on the marble slab. 'Gaara Sabaku'  
The man gave the headstone another wipe, his black eyes glossed over. "I miss you Gaara. " the man whispered after pulling his scarf away from his mouth.

"Today, well I did not do anything youthful today really. I listened to some of your favorite music and cooked curry for two, I wore your shirt and snuggled with the raccoon pillow I won you." The man had chuckled sadly, his black glossy eyes now staring into the sky. "My love, you said you wouldn't leave me and you've never lied to me before... Why, I understand it was unplanned but... Gaara you whe- No, You ARE my life! And without you it feels..." The man gripped tightly at his heart. "My youthful fire... I am afraid I will be moving soon. I cannot live here. Whenever I walk outside, I see the curry shop we went out to when you had proposed and whenever I look at the street vendors I see their pity and remember when you had gotten me the necklace with the squirrel!" By now tears fell freely from the mans eyes as he cried. "Gaara, you have torn my heart apart!"

Sniffling as he wiped away the last of his tears with a wet mitten, the man stood up to his full height. Reaching into his pocket the man gently brought out a silver necklace with a half an acorn. He gave a beautiful smile before looking at Gaaras grave. "I will see you next year Gaara." He sniffled a little more before going the way he came, the snow once again beginning to pile up on the headstone.

XxxxxxxxxxX Love is hidden in high Places XxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto gave a hum of understanding he stuffed baby pampers into a green toad baby bag. " Really? Well he hasn't had a rash since last year. I used some homemade ointment though." Naruto sighed as he watched his son tiredly trip over their dog, Mina, and fall face first into the ground. "I'll send you the recipe after I take Haruka to daycare." Chuckling he picked up his son off the floor and patted his dog with the other hand. The golden retriever barked happily before moving to the living room, where he lied himself down.

"Haruka, wake up for me. We gotta go and you seem to be missing a glove and hat." Large tired eyes opened at half mast as Haruka whined, "Buh I don' know wheya my hat an' gloves ahhhhhhh!" Naruto sighed before patting his sons head. "Come on love, I know your not a morning person but we gotta go and we aren't leaving unless you have your gloves and hat, you where the last person to have them considering someone wanted to make a snowman." Sighing, the boy cuddled into his parents neck, happily at ease with his Papas warmth. "Tha's ok." A laugh barely nudged the boy from sleepiness as his Papa lifted him up. "I'm sure your gloves are in the living room, let's go check."

As Naruto packed Harukas diaper bag into the car, he couldn't help but feel a chill. Turning quickly, he looked behind himself only to see nothing. Snow softly drizzled down around Naruto before he was snapped out of his daze by a whining baby. "Papah! I's so cooooold!" Naruto murmured a "sorry" before quickly walking to the drivers side of the vehicle. "Alright Haruka, don't forget that you have to tell your teacher your going to be absent all next week." A sleepy Haruka whined, his lips red from the previous cold outside. Sighing, Naruto realized he would just have to remind his baby's teacher.

xxxX Doctors Note: Alert Alert: Uhn, ok so just in case the XxxxxxxxxxX confuses you this is what they mean. Basically they switch people. Ones for Lee one for Naruto and one for assassins, they are all in the same timeline. Maybe I'll try to change it and be more organized but that's what I have now...gimme ideas for better organization. OH! I forgot the boys name and wrote it different in this chapter...uhnnnn I'll just change the change the first chapter to the current name because it's in my word history. Sorry... if you don't like the length. If you don't then I must say that's how long this is going to be... 


End file.
